A stitch in time
by Kindred01
Summary: Spencer sleeps with Gideon after the older man pops back o visits him, Mpreg, hurt comfort, yaoi Short lived Spencer and Gideon


He still remembers the last time he saw him, he was so happy to see him again but also he was angry that there was not one word from the man since he left and then he turns up out of the blue on his door step. That night they drunk him more than Spencer but he was equally as buzz, they ended up in bed together it wasn't for the first time but this time when he woke up he got himself a slap knocking him off the bed. Spencer didn't know what set him off but all he knew was he was going off on one, the young profiler had managed to grab his mobile and a blanket and got to the bath room and locked himself inside while the man he thought he could trust screamed on the door as he called the first person number that came up on his phone.

Hotch turned up to the apartment to find the front door wide, he walked inside "Spencer?" He called out as he walked inside,

"In here!" Came the call from the bath room, the dark hair man saw that there was chair under the door handle from the outside, he moved and open the door Spencer stood there looking at him with wide eyes clutching the blanket to his chest "I'm sorry." Reid said whipping his eyes as he looked up at him

"It's okay; he's gone I will get Garcia to..."

"No I don't want anyone to know Hotch." He said, the dark hair man touched his chin and looked at the cut on his lips

"Spencer, he's not well we need to find him."

"I know."

3months later

He had been sick for 2 weeks, he had been put off his coffee and has been feeling really tried so he took himself to the Doctors and what he found out was not what he expecting. He found out that he was pregnant, his heart stopped for a small moment as he looked as he looked at the doctor the man spoke but all the words sounding like mumbles to him, the silver hair doctor hands him two leaflets on what to expect and what he could do. Letting his mind catch up to what the doctor was saying "Or termination?" He said, Spencer froze as he looked at him

"What? No I don't want to terminate it." He said

"You just looked unhappy?" The Doctor said, taking a deep breath Spencer looked at him as he ran his fingers though his hair pulling it back out of his eyes

"I'm shocked, I mean really shocked I didn't show signs I had that gene." The young profiler said, the doctor looked back thought Spencer's notes

"Had blood worked done when you were a boy and again when you were a teen and before you stated at the FBI, all negative every time and in that time there was no cramps or feeling of a fever no hormone rush?" He asked, Spencer shook his head "Well this isn't uncommon Dr Reid, you could show native signs for years until...well bang it happens." Spencer frowned "I will set up appointment for you and I would like you to come back in a couple of days for a check up." Reid nodded and stood up to leave.

Spencer walked into the FBI building rubbing his eyes as he stood in the lift, and leaned back against the cold metal walls thinking what to tell his boss. He stood looking around the bullpen to see if any of his friends were there but the only light came from Hotch's office, he took the short walk up the stairs; he knew the man would be in early before everyone else. His hand trembled as he raised his hand to knock on the door, when he did he heard Hotch call out "Enter." Spencer closed his eyes and took an even deeper breath than he did at the doctor's offices before he walked in.

Hotch looked up to see the youngest member of the team "Reid what's up?" he asked as he closed a file and moved it aside

"I really need to talk to you." He said as he closed the door and walked to the desk and took a seat before covering his face into his hands. Hotch watched him and could feel something was off

"Spencer is there something wrong?" He asked as he moved around his desk to sit next to him.

"I'm a breeder." Hotch looked at him

"What do you mean? There is nothing in your files…"

"I don't show any of the signs... there is something else." Spencer said looking up at into the dark eyes of his boss

"I'm pregnant." Hotch sat up solid as he looked at him

"Whose…" Reid looked away making the dark hair man release his own question "Gideon." He said, Spencer didn't look up as he wiped his eyes "Look at me Spencer." He said in a soft voice making Reid look up at him

"It was the once." He whispered

"That is all it takes." Hotch said "Have you seen him since?"

"No." Reid snapped, and then he looked at his hands before looking back up "I mean, not since…"He stops and looks up at his boss

"Not since he hit you?" Reid nodded and covered his hands with his eyes once again "Okay Spencer what do you need."

As there was no life threatening cases Spencer was sat at his desk, his head a muddle of things as he tried to get his head around it all that was happening to him. Morgan walked up to him pulling a chair with him and then sat down "Okay pretty boy what's up?" He asked

"You and Hotch have been playing Secret Santa all day what is going on?" Morgan asked as he touched Reid's shoulders, the young man looked at his friend and bit his lip as tried not cry or let the fact that the man had just had coffee and the smell was making his sick

"Derek…I slept with Gideon three months ago." He said, the taller man looked at him

"Is that how you got those bruises?" Reid nodded

"I'm pregnant and it his." He told him

"Kid I didn't know you were a breeder?"

"Neither did I." Spencer said as he rubbed his eyes "They it happens Hotch knows."

"Does…

"No and I don't want him to know, I haven't spoken to him since he... hit me." Morgan pulled Spencer into a hug

"Tell me whatever you need I will get it for you."

Spencer smiled at him as they pulled away from each other "So does that mean if I have a craving for something lllike...peanut butter pickles and carrot cakes at one in the morning…"

"Then I will get my but out of bed and go and pick it up for you." He said, Reid smiles more at him

"But what if you're on a case and I'm here?" He asked

"Then I will have it ordered for you." Reid started giggling and then stopped himself

"Sorry hormones." He said as he rubbed his eyes, Morgan chuckled and up his arm around him and turned him around two the three woman in the bullpen that was watching them.

"Spencer baby cakes Reid are you pregnant?" Garcia asked, Spencer looked at Morgan who put his hands up

"Ooh no pretty boy I do not want to go up against those three."

"Wise choice hot stuff." The blonde woman as she, JJ and Blake took Reid out the building. Hotch and Rossi watched as the three women took the poor genus to elevators

"Well at lest the kid is not going to be alone on this." Rossi said, Hotch nodded and looked down into the file he hands as he handed it to Rossi "Don't you think you should tell him?"

"I don't want to put stress on him." The young of the two said

"He has a right to know, he will not thank you if your keep this from him."

"Rossi the man go Reid drunk slept with him and them attacked him when he woke up. From what Spencer told me he didn't recognised Spencer or where he was." Rossi read the file and looked though the pages

"Did you read this bit?"

"I read all of it…twice."

"Tell the kid." Rossi said as he walked back to his office.

The knock on the door made Hotch jump out of his thoughts as he looked up at the young profiler, since finding out he was pregnant he started to show a bit. "Spencer comes in." Hotch said

"Oh." Reid said, Hotch looked at him

"What's wrong?" The older man asked

"Well you only call me Spencer when you're trying to comfort me or when you're going to tell me something bad so which is it?"

"Both." Spencer nodded and took a seat on the chair and looked at Hotch "A car was found a few miles out of town, it looked like it rolled down into a ditch and was still there when police went to look at it." Spencer shifted slightly "Gideon was in the car a sleep, he fought police as they took him out of the car. He almost killed one." Reid blinked in shock "He has some sort of brake down a few weeks before visiting you and take to a hospital before breaking out. He has been taken to hospital for his own good." Spencer was quiet as he listens to him "Do you want to see him?" Hotch asked

"I don't know, I'm afraid to I know it sound odd…"

"No it doesn't Spencer, the man hurt you. The choice is up to you let me known and I will drive you down there okay." Reid nodded and got up

"Do you mind if I leave early Hotch I have a doctor's appointment?"

"Is someone taking you?"

"Yeah JJ taking me." He said

"Alright give me call if you need anything." Spencer smiled at him and walked out the offices.

In the Doctor's office Spencer and JJ were alone; the young profiler was laying on the bed holding a bit of cotton will to his arm where blood was taken from "So what has you so glum?" JJ asked him

"Gideon has been found." Spencer said

"And you don't know if you want to see him?" she said looking at him as she watched him lazily rubbed the small bump

"Do you think you should?" he asked her, she held his hand and gave it a slight squeeze

"Spence I think you should do whatever you think is right." Reid groaned and leaned back against the bed.

Two months later

He went to see Gideon, and as promises Hotch went with him they stood outside the interview room with Gideon's doctor "How is he today?" Hotch asked

"It's one of the good days he is lucid but it never last longs." She said as she knocked on the door as a large man in a white scrubs open the door

"I will wait here okay Spencer." Reid nodded at Hotch and walked inside.

The door was shut behind him; Spencer looked at the man that was sat there looking at him "Hi Gideon." He said as the older man pushed the chair out for him

"Spencer." He smiled at him as the younger man eased his way onto the chair, Gideon eyed the 5 month bump at Spencer was touching

"How are you?" Reid asked

"I should be asking you." The older man said with a slightly hollow voice, Spencer notice the stiffen body of his former teacher, swallowing he rubbed his bump

"I'm well Gideon." He said

"Whose is it?" He asked, making Reid nervous as he sat up more

"It's yours? Don't you remember seeing me about 5/6 months ago?" Gideon frowns and looked down at his hands

"I think you're lying."

"What?" Spencer said as he looked back towards the door to see Hotch standing there

" I think you let someone else fuck you, tell me was it Hotch?"

"What?"

"Morgan or was it the soul selling arse whole Rossi?" He growled, Spencer went to stand up

"I...I think I should leave." He said, Gideon stood up and showed that he was no longer handcuffed to the table

"HOTCH!" He cried out as Spencer moved back towards the wall as Gideon walked around the table like a wolf stalking a deer "HOTCH!" He cried again when he felt a fist hit his shoulder making Spencer fall to the floor as the door open with a buzz and the large male nurse pulled Gideon off the small pregnant male as Hotch rushes over to hiM.

"Spencer are you okay?" He asked as he touched his arm making Spencer cry out in pain, Hotch helped him up frowning at the pain the young profiler was in as they exited the room. Gideon's Doctor rushed in to clam Gideon before he hurt anyone, He took him into the hall away and sat him down on a chair and looked at his shoulder

"Ahh!" He cried out as Hotch touched the bruised shoulder

"It's broken." Hotch told him as he looked at Spencer, the young male shivered in pain as he winced his one good arm resting on his bump feeling his child moved about.

Gideon had broken his shoulder and out Spencer on bed rest which he was not happy about he wanted to be at work he wanted, but he was happy to seat with his books and had Garcia pop in to visit him and call him whenever she could. Morgan would came around took Reid stocked on his peanut butter, pickle and carrot cake craving. JJ, Garcia and Blake went shopping for him and baby genus and Rossi would make meals for him to make sure he was eating and Hotch would stop by to keep him company.

3months later

A month to go Spencer thought as he looking to the spare bed room where his friends have set up the baby's room, he smiled at the sun that as painted half on the roof and half on the walls in the corner, after weeks of begging Garcia had finely worn Reid down and he let her decorate the baby's room and he was so glad he had it was beautiful. There was a twinge that made him wince as he held his side "Awo?" He rubbed his bump "Hey little one please don't kick me so much." He said as he turned to walk into the living room.

The pain kept coming and going for the rest of the afternoon, when Hotch came round that evening he saw Spencer was sat on the sofa wincing and looking flustered "Spencer what's wrong?"

"I think I'm in labour." He winced as another pain rippled though him

"Why didn't you call one of us?" He asked as he helped Spencer to stand up

"I...I didn't want people to worry." He said as he was lead to the front door of his apartment

"We're going to worry about you because you are important to us." The dark hair man said as help Reid down the stairs who was wincing and at time he had a death grip on Hotch's arm. Just as Hotch open the door to the passenger's side Spencer paled as he felt a warm liquid run down his leg "What?"

"My waters broke." He whispered as he looked towards the man holding his arm

"Spencer gets in the car now!"

Garcia rushes up to the reception and stood "I'm looking for Spencer Reid he came in earlier in Labour?"

" Hey Mama over here?" The blonde turned to see Morgan standing in the hallway

"Never mind." She said to the woman behind the desk, she walked up to Derek and looked at him "How is he?" She asked, Derek saw that she had gift bags and fluffy toys and what knots

"He is okay; Hotch is in there with him." He said

"Oh thank god." She said as she sat down next to JJ

"Think you got enough?" She asked her friend

"What?" Garcia said looking down at the bags by her feet "Oh no this is only half of it, like your son JJ this child will be spoiled by the bank of Garcia." She told them making everyone chuckle.

With one final push the sounds of the baby crying, Reid laid back against the bed covered in sweat panting heavily as Hotch held his hand "You did it Spencer." He smiled at him; Reid turned to look at him and gave him a lazy smile with a trace of a wince from the lingering pain, the doctors cleaned up the screaming child and then warped it up before handing it over to Spencer "Here is your little boy." The midwife said with a small smile Spencer looked down into the baby that was starting to settle down those hazily brown eyes that looked up to him.

"What are you going to name him?" Hotch asked him as he looked down to the child that was now sleeping happy in Reid's arms, the younger man smiled as looked back at the dark hair man

"Harry." He said

"Harry?" he asked

"Ummmm I like the name and he looks like a Harry." Reid said, as he leaned over and put him into a cot

"Shall I let the others in?" He asked

"Might as well, tell them to be quiet."


End file.
